


Daughter of Stars

by SonglordsBug



Series: Storm of Stars [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chris is Jim's godfather, Gen, Jim has a twin sister, george the first and chris were academy buddies, which means, you will pry that headcanon out of my cold dead fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: There was a second baby born just after the Kelvin was destroyed. When Winona couldn't bring herself to name Jim's twin sister, their Godfather named her Alexandra.
Relationships: Christopher Pike & Sam Kirk, James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike
Series: Storm of Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682089
Kudos: 39





	Daughter of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

Winona attributed the pain she felt to George’s sudden death until the midwife told her to push. A few minutes later a little girl was born, twin to the little boy. Winona, near catatonic with grief, managed to name the boy James Tiberius but the little girl went nameless for another four days until relief efforts found them.

Winona would never be able to look at her son without remembering George’s last words, but she’d never be able to look at her daughter without feeling that aching, burning loss.

It was Christopher Pike, cradling his newborn goddaughter while he reeled in shock and grief, who hesitantly named her Alexandra. The twins and their older brother were the only bright spots as he faced losing one of his dearest friends.

In reality he’d lost two, but that loss would drag out for another two and a half years. Then Winona would meet Chris’s most recent offer of help with fury and pride and banish him from her and her children’s lives. He would reluctantly abide by her wishes for six months, until he received a desperate comm call from six year old Sam.

Thirty minutes later he was pulling up to the Kirk farmhouse and thanking the Powers That Be that he’d been on shore leave on Earth. Sam was anxious and exhausted and the twins were feverish. Chris swept them off to a hospital.

Once the twins were admitted and Sam was asleep, he started making comm calls. The first call was to Jonathan Archer and was less than two minutes. The second calls was to his Captain, requesting an extension of his leave. The third was a callback from Archer with several names and numbers. The fourth and fifth were to lawyers and the sixth was to a government official in the child welfare division.

By the time the twins were rehydrated, their fevers broken, and had survived an allergic reaction to some medication, a custody case was in progress.

Winona returned from her short jaunt off planet just as Chris was finishing packing bags for the kids, and when she started yelling at him he walked away.

The courts ruled that the children would live with their godfather until Winona showed she was better able to meet the needs of all three children.


End file.
